soledad y deseo
by hono-chan
Summary: dos almas unidas por el invisible nudo de la soledad, dos cosas malas, a veces si pueden juntarse en una buena /ONESHOT/ takumasa!


Mi pimer lemmon….no se que sentir, si nervios o emoción, no lo aburriré por ahora, añado que escribi esto con mucha ayuda de violeta, si lees esto, te agradesco mucho mas de lo que imaginas

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven pertenece a level-5, el dia que sea mio, verán a kinako encerrada en la prisión eterna y a alpha embarazando a fey, y si lo ven, es que me copiaron la idea!

Soledad y deseo:

Kariya se acercó y le dio un pequeño golpe por la nuca a shindo, la ausencia de kirino lo dejaba con pocos blancos para bromear, takuto Torció el gesto levemente a ver como el menor había golpeado su nuca mirándolo fijamente-sabes no tengo la culpa de tu frustración kariya- rio un poco por lo bajo- aunque tal vez se debe a lo bajito que eres, ya extrañas mucho a kirino?

-no se confunda capitán, que pese a ser bajito, estoy menos frustrado que usted, cuando menos yo soy lo que se podría decir, interesante-menciono irónico y algo sarcástico mientras tomaba asiento frente a el

-Interesante en que sentido- sonrió tenuemente algo divertido con las palabras del chico- tu actitud deja mucho que desear, no eres el mejor en el futbol y siempre andas por ahí molestando si que interesante eres, tanto como sasuke- menciono con un deje de ironía

Kariya hiso un gesto burlón sosteniéndose el corazón -ohh, capitán, hiere mis sentimientos

-No seas ridículo, que te sientas tan solo no es para que te comportes de esa manera- alzo la caja algo frustrado por la actitud tan desfachatada del menor

-y que va a hacer al respecto capitán?-lo miro de manera retadora espetándolo con la mirada, sabia que no respondería a semejante provocación-que podría usted hacerme

-Nada no perdería mi tiempo jugando con niños -suspiro- Ni siquiera lo pierdo con kirino menos contigo...

-uhh, que malo es usted con migo-rio con ironía-si no se piensa defender, entonces podre atacarlo con mas facilidad, no es esa una pésima estrategia de campo?, dios takuto?

-Dije perder el tiempo justo lo que haces ahora- suspiro- tienes algún propósito o algo inteligente que decir masaki? dios como te soporta tus padres?

-no me soportan, por eso no me quieren en casa y estoy aquí molestándolo a usted-dijo despreocupadamente-un propósito...ahora que lo menciona, si lo tengo-le sonrió de manera altiva. Shindo torció su gesto en un poco de lastima al escuchar aquello no había sido su intención mencionarlo pero esas palabras habían brotado de sus labios sin pedirle permiso, volvió a suspirar

- cual es kariya?- pregunto mirándolo atento sentándose sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-hacerle perder la cabeza, vale aclarar-rio mirando el gesto que había puesto shindo tras lo que dijo, el suspiro era para el como una pequeña grieta, empezaba a conseguir lo que quería

-Creo que eso es difícil tengo mucha paciencia recuerdas? lidio con tenma tsurugi y contigo todos los días- cruzo sus brazos y cerro sus ojos en un gesto de buscar no alterarse.

-me esta diciendo que de esta manera, no lo voy a lograr-sonrió grandemente recargándose en su silla reformulando su método, soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento y miro a su capitán-entonces, tendremos que cambiarlo

-Te deseo suerte- bufo-después de todo que haces en mi casa y quien te dejo entrar?- cuestiono al momento que tomaba una taza de te que había en su mesa- eres tan desvergonzado como grosero masaki, debes aprender modales

-entonces enséñemelos -respondió sin una pisca de recogimiento mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza, se relamió, un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de takuto al momento que escupió el te de su boca

-¿yo? y como se supone que lo haga, después de todo árbol que nace torcido su rama jamás enderezara...apréndelos por ti mismo bobalicón

-que palabras mas rudas, si es usted tan caballero para reclamarme a mi que carezco de modales, enséñeme, si usted no puede, entonces nadie podría-se burlo haciendo un asentó flemático en una parodia de habla educada mientras veía la cara de nervios de shindo, algo era seguro, empezaba a hallar el punto de quiebre

-¿y como se suponía o se supone que debo enseñártelos?- pregunto clavando su mirada en el -¿ he masaki? ¿Como es que yo puedo hacer algo para que se te quede bien grabado y no se te olvide?

-bueno, no se, sus métodos debe tener, soy una persona que entiende con cariño y afecto-bromeo con ironía mientras rodaba sus ojos hasta dejarlos frente a frente con los de su homologo

-¿es tan difícil decir por favor y gracias? -suspiro nuevamente por enésima vez- ¿porque debería enseñarte cosas que deberías saber?- indico con tranquilidad mirándolo fijamente mientras sorbía un poco de su taza- ¿quieres algún método especial? no veo como yo pueda enseñarte de esa manera.

Kariya le sonrió inocentemente y puso su mirada mas tierna, justo la cara que usaba para agradar a la gente-por favor capitán, podría enseñarme modales por que usted es una buena persona-contuvo la risa un poco- y respecto a lo otro, como ya dije, con amor y cariño yo aprendo

-Por que debería darte yo amor y cariño?-justifico enseguida- son inmune a tus miradas- le indico sorbiendo lo ultimo de su e para caminar y ponerse justo frente a el- que buscas realmente?...

Kariya cambio su semblante a lo normal y maldijo en su mente, eso normalmente funcionaba con todos-quiero que me haga suyo capitán-dijo con ironía y burla, su cara se sonrojo y sus ojos se abrieron mas en seguida volvió a retomar su compostura-¿perdona que dijiste?- volvió a preguntar haciendo como que había entendido mal, era imposible que aquellas palabras hayan salido de su boca

El menor se acercó y le sonrió antes de relamerse, el rostro de shindo le era apremiante-dije, que quiero que me haga suyo

-no creo que eso sea lo correcto- dicto nervioso- por que debería hacerlo? no es mi culpa que te sientas tan solo o te crees ideas equivocadas, eres muy interesante masaki, de alguna manera creo que te comprendo pero no crees que esta mal buscar esto de forma vacía?

Masaki rodo los ojos y se acercó para plantarle un beso salvaje y demandante, se separo y lo miro con una sonrisa burlona-habla demasiado-Se separo de inmediato de forma algo brusca

- no hablo demasiado pienso bien las cosas- suspiro-¿que logras con esto?... solo dime tus razones masaki, ¿pido mucho? no me gustaría nunca más meterme a la cama de alguien sin sentir nada... por eso... dímelo

-por que todo con usted es tan complicado-se tumbo en el sofá y miro al techo antes de suspirar-no se supone que es un genio, supuse que a esta altura ya lo habría deducido-echo la cabeza hacia atrás

-soy genio no adivino-suspiro de nuevo acercándose al chico- si no me lo dices con tus palabras ¿como debo saberlo? tu personalidad deja mucho que desear, tu manera de actuar también, desde una simple broma ha hablarlo en serio...¿que debo pensar masaki?- pregunto agachando su cuerpo al reclinarse en el sillón para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos

-que me siento atraído por usted-soltó un bufido-mas de lo que debería...

-y solo por eso ¿estarías dispuesto a dejar que yo haga lo que quiero contigo?- pregunto de nuevo acariciando superficialmente su mejilla- tan solo te sientes... ¿tan solo como yo? ¿es eso? -sonrió cálidamente- de alguna manera te entiendo...

-esa soledad...ese estúpido sentimiento, solo me deja tranquilo cuando estoy cerca suyo-confeso mirándolo de nuevo, decir todo eso le era demasiado duro

-Pensé que era así cuando estabas cerca de kirino, siempre he visto como tratas de llamar su atención, y al hacerlo lograste hacer lo mismo conmigo, nunca he entendió el porqué de tu forma de actuar... e gustaría lo encararas- pido de forma baja agachándose otro poco hasta rozar su nariz con la contraria

-el superior kirino...no, esta muy equivocado, molestarlo a él, es una forma de llamar su atención, es una forma de hacerlo a el sufrir por acaparar su atención, la atención que yo quisiera...

-Pensé que era todo lo contrario-rio por lo bajo-¿y como no te la di has venido a buscarla directamente...?

-valla, por fin esta entendiendo-carcajeo

-que formas tan ruines y mal educadas las tuyas de hacerlo notar...-suspiro y rio también por lo bajo- ahora debes estar esperando que ceda y te bese ¿no es así?

-poco a poco va enlazando mejor los cabos sueltos, pero no, yo no estoy esperando solo un beso-puntualizo cada palabra de la ultima frase

-¿me pregunto que será?-se hizo el desentendido acariciando la mejilla del peli azul con leve superficialidad- ¿he masaki?

-yo no se-fingió inocencia-lo que usted, guste de hacer

-Con un apretón de mano bastara para mi-sonrió divertido- ¿que dices te conformas con eso?

-si, claro que si, por que eso es justo por lo que me metí a su casa y engañe a toda la servidumbre para que creyeran que les tocaba día libre-menciono mas sarcásticamente de lo ya normal

-en serio bueno entonces si es lo único que quieres esta bien para mi yo no me desespero con facilidad, después de todo si tu lo quieres debes venir a buscarlo- susurro en su oído para volver a mirarlo fijamente

Masaki se sonrió y lo miro con un aire de superioridad-ahh, con que usted quiere ser quien muerda la almohada-se encogió de hombros-por mi es mas que perfecto-shindo se sonrojo y rio nervioso con un leve tic en su labio y ojo

- creo que mal interpretaste yo jamás seria el sometido masaki... no te veo a ti intentando hacerme morder la almohada~

-quiere probar-en un rápido movimiento invirtió los papeles dejando al castaño debajo de el mientras lo sostenía por las muñecas

-Masaki...-entreabrió los ojos por la impresión observando fijamente al chico nervioso- no te atreverías... sabes que no eres capaz...-el menor metió una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su capitán y empezó a acariciar el torso superficialmente mientras daba un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de susurrarle al oído-¿cree que no soy capaz?, pruébeme-El castaño jadeo un poco mas mordió su labio clavando su mirada chocolate en los ámbares

- ¿pero esto no es lo que querías o si?-suspiro tratando de buscar una rápida vía de escape (?)- Masaki chan~

-no me molesta cambiar un poco los planes-mordió delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja de takuto

Quien Gimió por lo bajo

- masaki detente- le pidió de nuevo debido a que precisamente las orejas era uno de su puntos mas sensibles...- ahora...-le exigió mordiéndose el labio y forcejando con el menor, Al notar eso masaki mordió de nuevo el lóbulo que ahora estaba rojizo mientras llevaba su mano a la parte baja del abdomen del castaño

-¿no me dijo que no era capaz?

-Deja de hacer eso- logro soltar el agarre para tomarlo por los hombros sobresaltándose por las acciones del menor- mierda masaki!-jadeo dejando de lado su buen vocabulario- detente...-masaki se sonrió satisfecho, había cumplido su cometido-¿se ha desesperado acaso?, ¿querido capitán?-le dio un beso en los labios-es una lastima, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando-dijo con ironía

-No malinterpretes no me desespero, ¿como podría hacerlo? a un no eres tan capaz como para lograrlo- correspondió el beso mordiendo tenuemente su labio, Masaki abrió un poco la boca tas la mordida y se sonrió antes de meter con delicadeza su mano entre los pantalones de su superior

-! Masaki!-jadeo de nuevo sobre sus labios abriendo su boca mientras su manos se dirigían a afianzar las caderas del peli azul con fuerza atrayendo mas a el- me estas excitando demasiado déjalo por la paz...

-no quiero-fingió un tono de mimado-oír eso, es algo que e esperado demasiado tiempo

-Masaki...-jadeo de nuevo llevando sus manos a su cadera mientras reincorporaba la mitad de su cuerpo dejando al chico sentado prácticamente sobre el, escabullo un poco sus manos bajo su playera mientras un nuevo gemido salía de sus labios- para...-masaki suspiro al sentir el tacto de su superior en su torso

-c-capitán...

-Para ahora...-susurro sobre sus labios con la respiración agitada- masaki...- completo mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban sus costados, kariya sintió como su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba, no podía moverse, solo podía soltar débiles gemidos

-e-esta bien...capitán...-Al escuchar un gemido abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió por lo que estaba haciendo

- masaki lo siento yo...-trato de justificarse mientras su rostro se teñía de vergüenza

-q-que tonto es usted-se burlo normalizando su respiración-no debe disculparse si hace algo que le agrada a los demás, en este caso a mi-Arqueo la ceja mirándolo con duda, su respiración a un le dificultaba el hablar- mierda... masaki no me jodas...- indico volviendo a besarlo con fuerza, esta vez buscando entrelazar su lengua con la cavidad ajena- haces que me olvide de mis modales...

-podemos dejar esas clases para después-menciono explorando la boca del capitán del Raimon-creo...que a estas alturas ya se olvide de muchas cosas

-Idiota...-mustio con una leve sonrisa buscando deshacerse de la playera de la estorbosa playera del menor, para después llevar sus manos a la nuca e intensificar el beso- y es por eso que no debiste provocarme y detenerte cuando te lo dije...

-acatare las consecuencias-rio mientras soltaba los botones de la camisa del castaño-no tengo ningún problema con eso-Siguió con el beso mientras lo tomaba de la mano para evitar que siguiera desabotonando su playera

- no masaki no- le reprendió sonriendo con egolatría- no dejare que me hagas de las tuyas de nuevo...-kariya abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía ser el mismo shindo que había sometido con tanta facilidad hacia unos instantes-Te lo advertí pero nunca me haces caso-suspiro tirándolo al sillón para posicionarse frente a el mientras una de sus rodillas hacia presión en la entrepierna del chico y lamia sus labios entretenido- ¿has escuchado el dicho el que juega con fuego se quema?-masaki se mordió el labio tratando de contener un gemido tras el ultimo roce, paso saliva, algo era seguro, se había metido a la boca de lobo y ahora le tocaba pagar por su osadía-Masaki~ -le llamo acariciando su mejilla de nuevo justo antes de robarle un beso en los labios mientras su mano se entretenía desabrochando el pantalón ajeno- en serio creíste te dejaría hacer el activo? no juegues ni a kirino en su tiempo lo deje- sonrió con malicia sabiendo que con ese comentario el chico reclamaría- en ese caso te daré lo que buscas te parece?-kariya frunció el seño, ese comentario no le había echo ni un poco de gracia

-¿y si digo que no?

-no creo que tengas opción ahora- sonrió de nuevo acariciando sus labios con su dedos- ¿o quieres que pare?... no es mi culpa yo te lo advertí...-Kariya soltó un gemido y apretó un puño

-diga lo que quiera, usted y yo sabemos que el superior kirino no a ocupado el lugar que yo, y eso puede confirmarlo cierto delantero-sonrió

-si quieres ve y pregúntale a tsurugi y que te confirme que kirino no era virgen- le revelo mientras su mano bajaba los pantalones del menor hasta sus caderas y acariciaba superficialmente su miembro- masaki chan~ -kariya arqueo la espalda mientras soltaba un gemido

-¿que trata de hacer?, ¿humillarme?

-Pasado...-susurro en su oído mientras bajaba por su clavícula y cuello delineándolos con su nariz- no te humillo, pero debía hacértelo saber...

-grandioso momento para mencionarme a quien mas se a cogido-dijo con ironía conteniendo un suspiro-¿acaso cree que me cae muy en gracia saber que el superior tuvo antes lo que yo tanto quise?, se lo juro, si antes le hacia bromas pesadas, ahora no van a parecer sino chistecitos

-Que celoso- indico mordiendo su cuello con algo de fuerza mientras su mano ahora palpaba el miembro despierto del menor- deja a ranmaru... ahora tu estas aquí ¿o no?-Kariya soltó otro gemido algo mas intenso

-puede que si, pero eso no quita que toco algo que yo quiero, y no me gustan las sobras

-No yo lo toque a el mal empleo del léxico masaki chan- sonrió de nuevo bajando ahora hasta su pecho para entretenerse con uno de sus pezones- no son sobras... no malentiendas...

-valla, y eso que todos pensábamos que usted era una blanca palomita capitán-se burlo mientras suspiraba

-si suelo causar ese efecto en la gente pero kirino y tenma saben que no es así -sonrió bajando sus pantalones por completo y acariciar sus piernas con sus dedos- y ahora tu...

-fantástico, seguimos con la lista de "gente que paso por la cama del capitán"-jadeo un poco y abrió las piernas

-¿Minamisawa y Tsurugi cuentan? aunque debo admitir que en un lugar muy diferente al tuyo- sonrió volviendo a besarlo comenzando a acariciar su entrado con uno de sus dedos

-sobras, sobras everywhere, quien diría que era tan fácil...-menciono entre un jadeo

-Puede ser una de las principales consecuencias de sentirse solo- repuso con melancolía presionando la entrada con el primer digito mientras sus ojos se ocultaban bajo su flequillo

Kariya acaricio la mejilla de su capitán tratando de hablar, sus gemidos se lo impedían-yo se lo que es la soledad...

-de alguna manera lo sabía... tus ojos y tus acciones lo mostraban de esa manera- comento más bajamente volviendo a besar los labios del menor- nadie me comprendería de eso estaba seguro pero de cierta forma tú lo haces...

-es mas similar de lo que cree, pregúntele a hikaru-se rio, hasta el había echo cosas de las que no estaba orgulloso-supongo que dos cosas malas si pueden hacer una buena

-Pobre Kageyama-susurro llevando un segundo dedo a la entrada- no es que me afecte pero ¿porque con el?- pregunto sobre su labios sintiendo el calor hundiéndose en el cada vez mas

-los mas callados siempre son los mas pervertidos-susurro apenas se recupero del dolor de la intromisión lo suficiente para hablar

-¿Así que el pervertido era hika chan?- sonrió y rio por lo bajo llevando un tercer dedo y ultimo a la entrada - no me imagino a hikaru de esa manera...

-dije que era un pervertido, no que lo deje arriba-se burlo entre un gemido

-¿Eres virgen?-pregunto curioso sacando sus dedos de la entrada para bajar sus propios pantalones, no sin antes darle un tenue beso en los labios- ¿de verdad masaki chan?

-en ese sentido si-confeso con algo de orgullo- no soy tan sumisible como usted

-¿en que sentido?- lo observo fijamente al momento que hacia una leve presión en su entrada con su entrepierna y sus manos sostenían con fuerza sus caderas - ¿en que sentido?~

-a mi jamás me han echo morder la almohada

-ho~ pues no es como que fuera la gran cosa, se disfruta mas...- sonrió nuevamente acariciando sus piernas- estas listo?~

-pues para ser la que mas se disfruta, creo que a usted no le gustaba mucho estar en mi lugar-se burlo

-Lo he estado, pero jamás dejaría que tu me lo hicieras a mi masaki- acaricio sus caderas comenzando a penetrarlo con lentitud al momento que tomaba su barbilla y acariciaba sus labios con sus dedos, kariya arqueo la espalda y apretó los puños tratando de contener un grito, sentía una gran ráfaga de calor inundando su interior, llenándolo

-si quieres gritar eres libro de hacerlo masaki- susurro mientras una de sus manos sostenía firmemente la cadera contraria para seguir penetrándolo- al principio siempre duelo...-indico jadeando por lo bajo sintiendo el calor de igual manera abrumándolo, el menor soltó un gemido ronco y apretó los ojos para evitar que sus lagrimas brotaran, no se permitiría llorar

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y de una sola vez entro en su interior, shindo se acercó a su rostro y le robo un leve beso en los labios- sostente, aráñame si así lo quieres- resoplo sobre sus labio dejándose llevar en un suave rose de labios que se hacia cada vez mas demandante- Masaki... dime cuando estés acostumbrado- este Se aferro a shindo como si fuera a partirse en mil pedazos si se atrevía a soltarlo, no podía pronunciar palabras y los estoques del castaño se sentían como si su interior estuviera siendo quemado, asintió apenas el dolor fue cediendo y empezó a jadear dejando escapar un hilillo de saliva

-y-ya...- el castaño Sonrió recorriendo su flequillo hacia atrás y besarlo de nuevo, lamio la saliva que este dejaba escapar empezando a moverse de apoco para no lastimarlo, jadeaba y se aferraba a él, sabia que dolía el mismo había experimentado ese dolor pero a un así buscaba que lo disfrutara, kariya soltó un gemido, la sensación de dolor se había ido casi por completo, a diferencia del calor abrazador que lo envolvía a cualquier contacto por leve que fuera con la piel del contrario-s-shindo...-el mayor jadeo de nuevo buscando un nuevo beso mientras jalaba al menor para sentarlo sobre el

-muévete- le susurro en sus labios al tiempo que daba una leve estocada con sus caderas

El peli azul gimió de nuevo y obedeció la orden moviendo sus caderas con lentitud hacia arriba antes de volver a bajar

-hai...t-takuto...-Lo tomo por las caderas observando su expresión, era un verdadero poema, era una visión erótica, de alguna manera le hacia olvidar al masaki salvaje que conocía para verlo sublime, sometido a el

- bien kariya...-el peli azul empezó a moverse con mucha lentitud, su visión estaba nublada por el gran placer que tenia en ese momento y apenas si podía hablar entre jadeos

-t-takuto-sama-decir el nombre del castaño lo hacia sentir completo, lo repetía una vez tras otra en un frenesí desesperado, clamando por el mayor que escucho gemir su nombre y una sonrisa se hizo de nuevo presente en su rostro, su boca se deslizo por su cuello abdomen y pecho para finalizar lamiendo uno de sus pezones y sus manos acariciaban toda la extensión de sus piernas caderas y muslos, Kariya lo abrazo y se acercó lo mas posible al oído del capitán -después, ¿que pasara?, volveremos a estar vacíos,¿ a estar solos?-su sonrisa fue cambiado por un gesto de melancolía abrazado con fuerza al menor y deteniendo el vaivén por unos segundos

- si ya no quieres estar solo, no escapes entonces de mis brazos, trata de llenar ese vacío...

-yo no escapare, pero temo que usted si lo haga-puso su frente contra la clavícula del castaño-no quiero volver a lo mismo

-No creo que haya problemas si de verdad logras retenerme- sonrió un poco para volverlo a recostar en el sillón y volver a penetrar para seguir con e vaivén- Masaki~

-t-takuto-tartamudeo en un gemido tras sentir como el miembro del mayor tocaba un punto muy sensible de su ser, este siguió con el vaivén de caderas con mas fuerza sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse, tomo el miembro contrario y comenzó a masturbarlo, quería que ambos terminaran juntos.

- Mi nombre suena bien en tus labios~-Kariya arqueo la espalda y soltó un gemido, un escalofrió lo recorrió chocando con el calor intenso que sentía

-n-no resisto más...

-Eres libre de correrte si así lo quieres- le indico en un gesto de caballerosidad (?) siguiendo con las envestidas que aumentaban cada vez mas el ritmo, bajo su rostro para besar los labios del peli azul entrelazando su mano con la del ojimabar que sonrió antes de soltar un gemido ronco tras correrse en la mano de su poseedor, shindo Sintió escalofríos recorrerle y sus fuerzas dejarlo casi por completo, se sintió estremecer sintiendo como su miembro era apretado por las paredes del menor corriéndose en su interior, se dejo caer sobre el agitado, tratando de regular su respiración- masaki chan...-el bromista lo abrazo en un intento infantil de no sentirse vacío, no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, Se dejo abrazar correspondiendo el gesto, aferrándolo con fuerza a su cuerpo, sus ojos se entrecerraron y sentía sus ojos humedecerse de alguna manera- gracias masaki...-susurro acomodando su rostro en el hombro del chico

-no te preocupes takuto, solo...una cosa-takuto no contesto y solo movió su cabeza dándole a entender que prosiguiera...-como soportas el dolor tan molesto que queda después-pregunto avergonzado-el castaño rio por lo bajo

- con una buena ducha y una buena siesta...-cerro los ojos por completo

-lo tendré en cuenta, y no te olvides de eso, por que la próxima vez te toca a ti

-Estas loco...-suspiro poniéndose al lado- eso ni en tus sueños, vuélvele a provocar y quedaras igual o peor que ahora...-kariya lo abrazo por la cintura con lo último de sus fuerzas

-eso no me molestaría mucho-musito mientras sus ojos se cerraban

WOOOAAA, mas de 4.000 palabras…, bueno, como dije mas arribita, no podría haberlo echo (literalmente) sin violeta-sama, si lees esto, te lo agradezco como no tienes idea, le dedico este fic especialmente a mi querida amiga jessica, nos graduamos el viernes asi que supuse que seria un buen momento para publicar mi primer lemmon, se que no es el mejor, se que es algo cursi, sé que es una pareja rara, pero bueno, se necesitaba mas takumasa en el mundo!

Besos y abrazos queridos y queridas!

"Esta es mi soledad, a donde no alcanza la envidia, sí, mi orgullo, tan simple como desnudarme ante el sol."

Luis Alberto Costales

QUEE?, no se me ocurría nada mas para el proverbio!

Nos veremos en otra historia!


End file.
